days_after_the_endfandomcom-20200213-history
Union of the War's Blessing
The Union of the War's Blessing (also known as UWB or simply the "Union") is a semi-anarchistic faction that believes in a highly liberal government system that allows the regions it controls to be free and have its own specific culture. The kicker is that they must commit to basic law. Such as: # Swear fealty to the highest honored veterans of war. # Murder is forbidden and reserved for designated fighting pits. Executions are rare, as it is a waste unless the accused have murdered. # City-States may war with others, as long as no weapons above Class D are owned (explosives and bio weapons.) # Free practice of religions are allowed, as long as no grievous harm is brought to a living being during rituals. Other laws are believed in, but the main two rules are to not perform conspiracy to the government and to not kill without justified reason. Origin Originally, the Union was formed by three tribal societies in Canada known as the Orinthaar or "White Paladins," the Solark or "Sun-Touched," and Bulmok, the "Roving Blood.". The White Paladins This tribe was a band of the descendants of ex-tribals and soldiers. They were known for their combat prowess. They were also known for their signature "Ransack Armor," a giant encumbering set of basic power armor. They had basic hydraulics and pneumatics, but the weight was still a problem. The battles they lost were normally due to them not being as quick within their power armor - or the enemy ran away. As they progressed they even managed to take small cities and keep them under control. They normally left their camps to be governed by people who lived there. Their leader, Horidas Tek'Kar was a vastly intelligent cybernetic human affected by PFM experimentation. The origin story of Horidas is unknown as he does not tell it. He leads the Union with a apathetic but generous rule. How the Orinthaar was tribal with an intelligent leader - is not known. The Sun-Touched These tribals were civilians and orphans that were displaced by the anarchy. Around the time that the White Paladins had discovered them, they had gone fully primitive as the oldest adults had died or been outcasted.They hid inside of a mountain and developed a pacifist society that respected the struggling nature around them. They also developed a strange fondness for lights, neon colors, and technology. They worshiped a "statue" of sorts made of scavenged neon at the time, when the White Paladins found them. When the White Paladins discovered them, they found they had a bandit problem, as they were easy targets for moral-lacking raider groups. They took the Sun-Touched under their wing, protecting them against the cruel new world. Then they had to face countless bandit lords, eventually gaining enough strength to be one of the worst fears of a raider clan. The Roving Blood But soon it came to have a true rival, the Roving Blood, a viscious large tribe of raiders. They were a savage mutant tribe that had a outlandish code of honor that valued strength. They constantly roved the highways and into towns - eventually coming into contact with the White Paladins. They started warring when they came into contact, fighting many battles. As they fought bloody battles, a total victory came. Horidas passed on word to spare the men, as their anger could be put to other use. This was the first origin of what soon came to be as the Union of the War's Blessing. The name, Union of the War's Blessing, came from a tribe that came to be in the Union later, the Sun-Touched. This tribe was full of pacifists living in seclusion, unable to fight. They were added to the Union when they were defended by the Orinthaar. Diversity One of the highly noticed factors of the union is its diversity. It appears to allow many different species to pledge their allegiance (and their blades). Most noticeably, it has a high population of PFM mutants due to its origins. Some have even seen ex-SATU. Government Structure Leadership The highest governing force is House Tek'Kar, the kin and servants of Horidas Tek'Kar, they hold the highest ranks and are the final word in any decision the Union makes. The majority of this family are military-related and specially trained to keep the borders in check or to potentially route out potentially malicious groups. The chain goes down to the broad array of families that rule over their parcels of land. To these parcels of land, called fiefs or city-states, they are allowed to start their own cultures, own their own limited military, and even wage war with other city-states - as long as House Tek'Kar is able to supervise. The line goes down from lords all the way to retainers. There's also the division between the State, the Church, and the Shadow. They each have their primary hierarchy just below the High Lord. Economy The official recognized currency in the main territory of the Union is a metal credit piece given a very specific engraving code, ID, and is able to be exchanged at official "ration transference" areas for rations. They can also be exchanged for deeds to parcels of land or securing future yields of crops. This credit is known as the Solar. However, with city-state freedom, they can choose what currency to recognize. Many city-states prefer barter or exchange of labor or service. Some of the most advanced city-states even sustain small pre-war networks, able to keep something akin to pre-war credit accounts. The average citizen makes just enough on average to live, yet not many are upper-class. Most can keep food on their tables unless disasters occur. Links: Full Lore: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rN6WIOpC6hcjj-r7hzMaFCr-BvFfCQPjVuSukkKyFzo/edit?usp=sharing Category:Factions Category:UWB